Tennesee Public Television Home Emtertainment
1st Logo (1986?-1999) Logo: Same as the first PBS Kids logo. Variant: starting in 1994, the Balloon Variant was used, but the balloon has the old TPT logo and P-Pet forms the text HOME ENTERTAINMENT when he Walks Off. Music/Sounds: Same as the First PBS Kids logo. 2nd logo (1999-2001) Logo: Same as the PBS Kids Video logo, but at the end, the logo is at the right with the TPT logo at the left. Music/Sounds: Same as the PBS Dot or Dash logo. 3rd Lofo (2001-2008) Logo: Same as the Transformation logo, but at the end, like before, the TPT logo is at the Left and the PBS logo is at the right, with KidsVideo under. Later Variant: the Last DVD To use this logo was the Tenesee DVD Of SSid the Science Kid: The Bug Club. at the end, the PBS Logo is Made of Paper and the PBS Kids logo is moved to the middle with TPT moved to the top of the logo and is shrunk. kidsvideo is under and shrink. Music/Sounds: Same as the Transformation logo. 4th logo (2008-2015) Logo: A Still variant of the Bug Club variant of the previous logo, but the background is from the fireflies bumper of the 2008 logo. fireflies fly around the logo and dash tries to catch the flies, we can see his arms too. then, the flies fly out and the logo is normal with dash's mouth open. Variant: on Harold sees some Roast, no hands were used. Music/Sounds: same as the fireflies bumper of the 2008 bumpers. 5th logo (2015-Present) Logo: on a new Space background with planets, the 2015 characters jump by planet until they see a line. dash looks at the left with his hand (looks weird) on the bottom of his helmet. we go to the right to see he's looking at the 2009 PBS Logo. Variants: * Starting with the 2nd dvd to use this, the logo is he Disney ABC Home Entertainment logo, but the logos are TPT and the 2009 PBS Logo and "Home Entertainment and Television" is replaced by "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" in small. * on New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe, the Sky background from World 1 is used, the 2015 characters are replaced by Mario Luigi and Toad in the Acorn Power-Up, the planets are replaced by 4 blocks, the line is a checkpoint flag, all the characters go in the flag, and instead of the camera going to the right, the Coarse Clear Animation was used, with the text saying "TPT VIDEO". * starting in 2018, the Hand is the normal PBS Hand. Music/Sounds: the PBS Logo from the Beehive Bumper, but starting in 2016, the tracing bumper was used, but the end is the slow version of the ending of the beehive bumper. in the NSMBD variant, no music was used, but Mario Luigi and Toad sounds, but when the Animation starts, the coarse clear music was used. 6th logo (2018-) logo: Same as the PBS Kids yoyo logo seen in Let's go Luna. Musi/Sounds: TBA Category:Dream Logos